The rift between Heaven and Hell is so overrated
by Kestrealbird
Summary: AU. Tsuna is one of God's top Angels and Reborn is one of Satan's top Devils. This seems normal enough, if not for the fact that they continuously flirt with eachother whenever the other is around regardless of company.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. If they were Reborn would be an Adult and would've been dating Tsuna by now.**

**Just a weird and random idea that suddenly appeared. Reviews and criticism welcome! *Jumps out of window like a boss***

* * *

Hell and Heaven aren't all that different-ok so yes that is rather controversial as Heaven is a holy place and Hell represents the sinners, but apart from that both are equally strong in their hierarchy. You have the lower-class called the 'newbies' in Hell and the 'trainees' in Heaven, then we have the students, the teachers-or torturers if you're a local of Hell- and we have the other higher ranked angels and demons but we wont go into those as that would a story in and of itself, no, what is important in this story is the highest Angels and Devils. They are not on the level of the Archangels and Archdevils-Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel and Mephistopheles, Beelzebub, Belial and of course Lucifer respectively-though Heaven and Hell may have quite a few Archdevils and Archangels, God and Satan only trust four of these beings with their very souls.

God and Satan also trusted a select few High Angels and Devils with any job or task they may think of. This is the relationship between two such individuals, the first is High Devil Reborn, the second High Angel Tsunayoshi.

Reborn is a hell-spawn, born and raised in Hell's deepest fiery pits, it comes as no surprise that he became one of such high stature. The looks are a definite bonus. Reborn is Satan's most trusted Corrupter, praying on the innocent who just need that right push into Hell's defiled direction. Upon arriving to the human realm Reborn quickly earned himself the title of World's Greatest Hitman/Assassin-this made his job ten times easier than it should've been. Working with such High-ranking Mafioso presented a wide variety of perfect opportunities to defile the innocence of passers-by. Twisting his words into a seductive melody and eloquently dancing the strings of fate around these people made Reborn a valuable asset to Hell's population. From sleeping with nuns to causing young boys to pick up a gun and shoot the Auntie who abused them, Reborn had huge range of targets and motives. He was against certain things however, Child abuse, Animal abuse and Rape were the main ones. Despite what you may think Hell was divided so that certain sinners could be in certain places, each Demon and Devil had their own version of a Sin that they disapprove of, by separating the Demon's and Devils who would have clashing opinions Satan effectively avoided domestic bloodshed. Despite all his Sin and devious nature that caused Satan to actively encourage his children to gain 'acquaintances' in higher places, he wasn't quite prepared for one Angel by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not born an Angel, he died at the young age of fourteen and became one. At first he was shy, nervous, fragile and eternally clumsy that was until he met the Italian Devil Reborn. Angels and Devils who are born as such can choose what human nationality they wish to be, reborn chose Italian and also chose to stop ageing at age Thirty-Two, Tsunayoshi already knew that he would stop ageing at Twenty Four. This wasn't entirely important right now though. When Tsuna first met Reborn he had been, and rightfully so, scared shitless at the sight of the high ranking Hell-spawn. Cowering in a corner and having a near nervous break-down wasn't the best way to make first impressions, but then again neither was murdering an Angel. Reborn had been amused and curious at the sight of the young Kitten before him. Amused by the reaction and Curious as to how much he could corrupt such a young morsel. Over time Tsuna got used to the loitering bane of his existence who was constantly trying to get in his pants, cause him to exact revenge on everyone who bullied him-okay yes he did technically do this, but only in a more mischievous innocent way rather than the 'splatter their brains across the wall and watch the others scream' kind of way-and who could forget the ever infamous lets-rob-a-bank-together-break-out-of-jail-and-seduce-some-army-officers option.

Reborn did manage to sort-of-corrupt-him-but-not-quite, after all who could resist flirting with such an attractive individual whenever they were in each other's vicinity? Certainly not Tsuna-besides it wasn't like Reborn was complaining.

* * *

Tsuna found himself aimlessly wandering through the only neutral librabry that existed in purgatory and taking in all the different Demons, Devils, Angels and Lost Souls that avidly loitered around the many tables, bookshelves and comfortable beanbags around the place. Casting his eyes over the 'Horror' section of books-remember this place is neutral so it appeals to all manner of tastes-he caught sight of two paritcular Angels kissing rather openly with teeth and tongue next to the 'Serial-Killer' area of Horror books. It always amzed him how God would permit you to make out and have sex-sorry make love to another Angel but wouldn't permit relationships beyond the odd bit of flirting with Humans or Devils(Tsuna had the vague feeling he may be the only reason that Devils were allowed nowadays). Passing by a mirror, he took a moment to appreciate the fact that he could wear whatever he liked so long as it didn't show too much skin, his select choice of clothing for the day was a pair of skinny jeans, a White and Orange hoodie-his favourite-with the number 27 on the front over his heart and a Yellow R on the back along with some sneakers.

It was during his admiration of God's strange choice of rules-Including the rule that you can have a tattoo anywhere as long as it wasn't prerogative in any way and you didn't show it off in less than modest places unless asked in privacy-that he felt a very familiar presence waltzing up to him. 'So obvious' he sighed inwardly. A black ebony tail with a love heart tip innocently found it's way around the Angel's waist, garnering the attention of practically anyone within the same space as them-or in simple terms, the enitre library. Tsuna hummed in content as he leaned back against the suit-clad Devil, mentally noting the absence of a jacket and tie.

"Remind me again on why I don't just ravish you here and now" Reborn inquired.

"Because your against such vile acts like Rape" Tsuna lightly informed. Reborn walked around the other so that they were face-to-face before quipping back his reply.

"It isn't rape if you enjoy it Dame-Tsuna" Tsuna flushed at the use of his nickname, garnered from decades of knowing eachother and Reborn baring a first peron witness to most of his acts of clumsiness.

"And who said I'd enjoy it?"

"Who said you wouldn't?" Reborn smirked in cocky fashion at the Angel before him. Tsuna walked forward, pressing himself flush against the Devil as he leaned upwards, breath ghosting against the Italian's lips causing Reborn's tail to flick in clear satisfaction at the display of intimacy.

"As much as I'm sure you'd absolutely adore the idea of me surrendering my innocence to you, I value my virginity Reborn" He whispered, blatantly ignoring the hands that wound themselves around his waist, effectively stopping his movements along with any attempts at trying to leave the close proximity they had aquired.

"Why don't we test that theory?" Reborn murmered as he lowered himself so that their lips were mere inches apart. Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement before stretching his feathered wings and pushing open Reborn's hands to give him space to move backwards. Reborn cocked his head curiously at the other's actions, Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he gestured to the gathered crowd around them.

"Do you really think I care about who sees this?" The Devil laughed.

"Of course you don't" Tsuna sighed, "But I do. I'd rather not be kicked out of Heaven for kissing a Devil, I'm lucky that God has permitted me to stay after witnessing such shameless acts like this"

"Then allow me to give him reason to kick you out, trust me it will benefit us both if you would accept my hand and allow me to strip that annoying Chastity you hold so dear" Reborn placed a hand over his heart, gave a half bow and produced the other palm-up in an inviting manner, if not for the question one might've thought that he was asking Tsuna to dance with him.

"Then please, why don't you allow me to place black feathers upon your wings and give you access to Heaven's gates?" Tsuna smiled with feigned innocence giggling slightly when his friend scoffed in response.

"I would rather be tortured in a thousand different ways by Satan himself than have those mediocre things decorate my fabulous wings" He declared in clear vanity as sparkles and glitter magically appeared behind him, "However," he grinned, "I wouldn't mind seeing you with a white Devilish tail" Reborn lifted up his own tail to caress the Angel's cheek with a softness none would expect a Devil to be capable of.

It was Tsuna's turn to scoff, "What nonsense do you speak of? As if I would ever allow such an annoyance to attach itself onto by ass, do you have any idea how many people would be tempted to tug it?" His expression became one of incredulity at the audacity of the Devil he dared to find active companionship with. Nonetheless, Tsuna still found himself leaning into the soft touch of the heart tipped tail against his cheek.

"Oh My God!"

"Tsuna don't flirt with him!"

"He's a Devil for Christ's Sake!" came the outraged cries from the other Angelic occupants of the room.

"Way to go Reborn!"

"Tap dat ass, Kora!"

"We support you completely" were the opposing responses from the many Devil's that found themselves drawn to the scene.

Tsuna glared at the blonde Devil who made such a vulgar comment, Reborn grinned lecherously at the Angel's, revelling in the horrified gasps and mortified expressions that painted themselves upon the Holy beings' faces.

Somewhere off in the distance God sighed as he handed over A Thousand Soul Coins to Satan who began laughing victoriously at the winnings he held.

"Looks like I win this round God!" Satan cackled before kissing the money in his hands and dancing around the room in joy. God uncharacteristically cursed under his breath before vowing to win back his lost money in their next round of betting. Absently he found himself offering a mental apology to all the Angel's he was letting down by betting on Tsuna's chastity.


End file.
